The Crossover of Siblings' Stories
by ProChaser
Summary: Elsword and Elesis, both from different worlds got their lives changed by a legendary demon, Void. Will they find what they are looking for, and more importantly, be able to come back?
1. Chapter 1

"This all started out with an unexpected trade. It did not go so well..."

"What are you talking about, Sieghart? Did Elesis actually get into the dimension hole that her father go into or not?"

"I'm not that sure, Grand Master. Please let me go on with the story."

"I'm sorry, please, go on."

"We were in Thunder Hammer, the capitol city of dwarves in the Land of Endless Warfare, Archimedia. We were fighting the dwarves and their mechanics to meet their king, until suddenly, a demon came through a hole that opened up out of nowhere."

"Could it be? The demon you are talking about... He is legendary. He escaped from the prisons of the Gods long time ago... I can't believe they are back... They have powers to open up dimension holes throughout our world. Perhaps he is who you saw. His name is Void."

"Are you freaking serious? Then do you know about the Wanderer? He is a legend, and we managed to find him and ring him here."

"You did? Wonderful. He is a creation of Oz that was a friend of Elesis' father. He might be able to help you find her. His name is Zero. His sword, it is really special. Most importantly, it can talk."

"! No way! Can I trade my sword with him?"

"Shut up. We have more important matters to talk about here."

"Sorry. Anyway, Void, you say, wanted to take the Ascendent God's orb. I think he wanted it to take over the world. He offered to negotiate. He told Elesis that he could lead her toward her destination. Elesis, taking time, made the deal and gave him the orb. All of us disagreed but we had no choice. Zero told us to let her be. (Are you sure he is not the enemy?) (I don't know. Go on.) So Void took her arm and jumped in a dimensional hole. I am not sure if it actually led her to the right dimension. Well, afterwards, Void came back with a boy. The boy looked like Elesis. He looked familiar to me. Then it struck me. He was Elsword, her brother. Well, that means I'm his grandfather. W e talked to him. He was confused. He mistaken Arme and Lire with some girls named Aisha and Reyna. And Lass with Raven. So we brung him here as fast as possible."

"Let me talk to him privately. Bring him here."

"Sure."

Sieghart stood up and left the room.

"Ahhhhh... More students..."


	2. Chapter 2

Elesis woke up... in a bed. "Ahhh... Where am I?"

"I think we got an amnesiaic here," someone with a female voice said.

"Should I try getting her back her memories?" someone with a male voice said.

"NO! Don't do that!" the first voice said.

"Do what?" Elesis said.

"Ummm... nothing," the male voice said.

Elesis got out of bed. "Hey, Arme and Lire. Where are we?"

"Who's Arme and Lire?" a second girl said.

"Don't joke around. You know I'm really serious about jokes..."

"What are you talking about? I don't know you!"

"What do you mean? I've been with you guys for almost 5 years now! Don't you remember me? My name is Elesis!"

"Wait... Your name is Elesis? Elsword's brother?"

"Wait... When did you know about my brother, Lire...? Or maybe you really aren't Lire... Who are you?"

"My name is Aisha," the purple haired girl said.

"My name is Reyna," the yellow-green haired elf said.

"Raven here," the boy said.

"Eve," the quiet, white-haired girl said softly.

"Hey, Aisha... Why do you have your hair like that?" Elesis asked.

Hey! I tlod you to take it off!" Reyna said, laughing.

"Shut up..." Aisha said, and turned to Elesis, "So you are Elsword's sister?

"Yes... I didn't see him from when he was 5. I don't know how he ended up in this dimension."

Eve stood up, "You are from an another dimension? How can you prove it?"

Elesis told them the story of her life, starting from when Elscud, her father, disappeared.

"How come Elsword said you were missing instead?" Reyna asked.

"Wait... What?" Elesis said, "I'm confused..."

"What Elsword said is that you disappeared when you were on a journey somewhere. And he joined our group to find you. I don't know which story is true." Aisha explained.

"We will have to find out. First I have to find my father."

"What?" Aisha said, "You know how far we are from the village he is in?"

"How far?"

"About a 3 year trip back to Elder's Village. That's where we started the journey," Raven said.

"Oh my god..."

"Well, we will rest for now... Good night."

Everyone went back to the tent except Elesis.

"Well how do you like the trade so far?" A voice of Void said.

"I'm confused... Which side of the story is correct?" Elesis asked.

"It's not my place to decide. You will have to find out."

"Wait!" Elesis said.

Nobody answered back.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Serdin Castle...

"Grand Master!" A soldier yelled, knocking the door, "Please open the door!"

"Open the door," she said, "What is it now..."

"Monsters in the dungeon... They started to... Well... Grow larger. Literally."

"Stop joking around..."

"No, please believe me..."

_CRASHHHH!_

"Now do you believe me?"

"What happened... God, I'm so tired..."

"When we were guarding the dungeon, the dungeon grew brighter and the monsters got free. The goblins are as tall as a Cyclops!"

"What? Must be that Ascension orb that Void has! Quick! Send the Grand Chase team there immediately!"

"Yes, mam!"

"Just call me master... Mam does not sound right." The grand master said. _This is a good time to see how the new kid fights._ She ran downstairs.

"Hey team!" Seighart exclaimed, "This is the second most important news of today. The dungeon downstairs of the Serdin Castle is infested with monsters. We must get there fast!"

"What's the most important news?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know where my clothes are!"

"God damn... Just get the ones in the laundry room! We don't have time old man!" Elsword yelled.

Seighart stopped, "What did you say young man? Get down and give me 20!"

"You can't do that to your family!"

"Oh my gods... You are worse than your sister!"

"Just hurry up!"

"Are they always going to be like that?" Arme whispered to Lass.

Lass shrugged and started running out the door.

Everyone followed, Seighart coming out last... With only his underwear...

"Old man! Put on your clothes!" Elsword said.

_Disgusting... Just disgusting..._ Gran said.

"Shut up, Gran. Even if you are old, he is older than you," Zero said.

_Dang! How old is he?_

"More than 600 years old.

Gran kept quiet.

They reached the castle. The whole place is filled with monsters.

Everyone brung out their weapons. Arme started to cast a spell, while Lire strung her bow. Elsword summoned his weapong from the ground.

"How did you do that?" Mari said, "Even I, a high level runecaster, can't do that!"

"I don't actually know, it took me a long time to learn it."

"Interesting... I have to research more further..."

They started to fight the monsters.

Mostly, everyone was watching Elsword fight. He fought with speed and power. He showed great swordmanship, magic, and runecasting.

"Hey, Ronan?" Amy asked, "Can you do that?"

"I may be able to... After years of training..." Ronan said, still sad about Elesis' disappearance.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

"Run! Wendy broke loose!" A guard said.

Wendy smashed through the front door. Now about as tall as Partusay.

"Do you think you can beat that?" Arme asked Elsword.

"Well, if you guys help... You guys were just staring at me fight the whole time!"

"Urrr. Sorry"

Grand Chase charged the monster.

"I thought you said he was friendly!"

"He was the most friendly monster I have ever met!"

"'was!' that's not enough!"

"Awwwww..."

"Let's just fight..."

The fight was basically over in 5 seconds.

Nobody made any moves. It was not even a fight. Wendy was back to being the friendly monster.

"What just happened?" Elsword asked.

"I guess even the Ascension orb has limits, I mean by time," Seighart said.

"I thought Void was supposed to bend time..."

"Did he do it on purpose?" Arme asked.

"Probably" Lass said.

"What the heck is going on?" Lire said.


End file.
